Irish Charm
by Eurika-lee
Summary: A new girl becomes friends with Ron but what happens when Draco wants her and Hermione wants to be a bad like Fred and George.
1. new at school

My other story is a Story for alli it's about Alli and look at the story about me it's called Snapes niece it's the greatest story ever written it's about me!!!! I'm Raina Davis muwahahahaha don't believe me just ask Alli or read a Story for Alli. Have fun reading tell me what you think review it only takes two seconds on your part and two minutes of happiness on my part! ENJOY  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, or Shannon (she is her own person I think.)  
  
-Irish charm-  
  
"Ron I don't think we should be together anymore." Hermione said looking down "We are too close of friends it feels weird."  
  
"I know I was going to call it off a while ago but I thought I would hurt your feelings don't feel bad." Ron said reassuringly and gave her a hug. "I bet Harry is going to be happy now I kind of feel bad about leaving him all alone."  
  
"Yeah I know lets go find him."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"I think he said something about showing the new girl around I think she is from Ireland her name is ummm."  
  
"Shannon." Harry said from behind.  
  
"There you are Harry" Hermione said with a smile "We were just going to look for you."  
  
"We are sorry about leaving you all alone." Said Ron "We will try to make it up to you one way or another"  
  
"Well you can start by showing Shannon around she has the same schedule as you Ron."  
  
"Ok where is she then."  
  
"Right here." Said a short with blonde girl with an Irish accent.  
  
"Shannon this is my friend Ron he will show you where to go. I have to go to Dumbledor and tell him that you are watching her now bye."  
  
"I have to go to Ill see you at dinner" Hermione said walking off.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me now." Ron said looking down at her. "I'm sorry if I am an inconvenience." She said looking down.  
  
"No your not I need some company my girlfriend just broke up with me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about I was kind of glad it happen, you know when close friends go out it doesn't feel right I'm just glad she did it. So you came from Ireland my grandparents did to that's why my whole family are all redheads. So why did you move?"  
  
"My parents decided that England would be a better place to live in I guess they just wanted to be closer to my family."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"So what is Hogwarts like?"  
  
"Its great the teachers are alright except Snape he is bloody hell. (I'm a huge Snape fan sorry its just Ron doesn't like him much FORGIVE ME.)  
  
"Oh any one I should watch out for?"  
  
"Yeah Draco and his boyfriends Crabbe and Goyle. Not the nicest people. Draco is blonde and looks stuck up while Crabbe and Goyle and the two globs always beside them. Other then that I can't think of anyone. Oh yeah don't eat or take anythinbg that my brothers Fred and George give you." (I had to put them in.)  
  
"What do they look like?"  
  
"They are twins Redheads like me but taller. Here we are this is the Fat lady just say the password Elvesfeet and she will let you in to the common room Ill let Hermione show you your bed. Its almost dinner Ill show you where the Dinning hall is and tomarrow I can show you the classes." Ron led the way to their table where Shannon sat beside him.  
  
"Hey Ron." Hermione said walking to where Ron was and sitting in front of him.  
  
"Hey Shannon this is Hermione, Hey Mione can you show her where her bed is after dinner ?"  
  
"Yes of course" Hermione smiled sitting beside Shannon. "You're a 5th year like us are you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I guess we will be together a lot." Ron got up and stretched  
  
"Lets go I have a lot of homework to do before I go to be." He said with a yawn. As they made their way down the hall they heard a voice behind them  
  
"Hey Weasly what do you and your whore have there? They turned around and there with his two body guards was Malfoy.  
  
"What do you mean Draco?" Ron asked  
  
"You know perfectly well what Im talking about what is your name?"  
  
"Shannon."  
  
"You must be new so Ill forgive you. Don't hang out with trash like him you could get you reputation hurt plus we know you are too good for that. See you around." With that he turned around and left.  
  
"That new girl will be mine that filth Weasly better stay out of my way."  
  
That's the end so far tell me if you like it I'm give me hints on what to do the story on. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. a run in

Irish charm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a computer leave me alone.  
  
This is for Shannon Enjoy Please read A story for Alli and Snapes Niece  
  
The next day everyone was up early for Breakfast. Ron waited by the girls dormitory for Shannon. She came down fighting with her robe trying to put it on right.  
  
"Ready for your first day of Hogwarts?" Ron asked seeing Shannon's difficulty with her robes.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"We have Herbology first with Harry. Then Muggle studies with Hermione. Lets have break fast and go." They walked down stairs to the Dining hall and quickly ate. Ron led the way to the green house for Herbology . Then back upstairs for Muggle studies. Shannon seemed to be doing fine instead of luch she went with Hermione to do home work. The library was bigger then anything she had ever seen there were books everywhere. They sat at a long table by the potions section.  
  
"This is where I come for lunch for some extra studying" Hermione said  
  
"Extra studying don't you do enough after class.'  
  
"You can never do enough studying."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long have you known Ron?"  
  
"five years why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"You like him."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do I can tell its nothing to be embarrassed about I went out with him for about three months we were to close it was weird. You should go for him."  
  
"You wont be mad."  
  
"not if you help me out with Fred."  
  
"Deal , whose Fred though."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Behind the book shelf was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Golye  
  
"Look at her with that Mudblood hanging out with trash." Malfoy sneered and walked out of the library.  
  
"After lunch Shannon went looking for Ron but ended up bumping into someone eles.  
  
"Im sorry" she said looking up and there was Malfoy.  
  
Should I continue?... 


	3. Shrinking potion

Irish Charm chapter 3 sorry it took soooooooo long for me to update this please forgive me Story for Alli is on its last leg a take a look at it please just for me? If would like to see something happen feel free to tell me this is for you Shannon  
  
Disclaimer: this is getting old you know the drill. Don't own it nope.  
  
Staring up at Malfoys' cold blue eyes was probably the scariest things she has ever done. "If you would just excuse me I'm looking for some one." Shannon said trying to get past him. "No I don't think so." He said grabbing her arm. "we need to talk."  
  
Hermione was done checking out her books she and walked out. She was halfway down the hall when she spotted Malfoy and Shannon walking down stairs. That's odd she thought. What would Shannon be doing with him, I don't think I've ever been down those stairs come to think of it maybe I should let Ron and Harry, on second thought I don't need to let them know about every thing that happens. Now where is Fred? Hermione ran down the hall near the potions room when she hear the familiar snickering of two famous brothers. "This will be great." Fred said sprinkling something into the cauldron.  
  
"Yeah I'm glad Lee paid attention." George said putting the liquid into some jars.  
  
"I kind of feel bad about what we did to Percy."  
  
"It only lasts a day."  
  
"He doesn't know that."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione said walking in?  
  
"Oh great miss perfect are you going to tell on us?" George asked.  
  
"No, I was just wondering what you were talking about, what did you do to Percy?" "Well, since you asked so nicely we made a bit of shrinking potion and soaked our deer brothers boxers in it." Fred replied.  
  
"I wish I knew how to have fun like you guys do."  
  
"We would be happy to teach."  
  
Meanwhile: "Let go Malfoy." Shannon yelled  
  
"Go out with me, dump that trash." Malfoy said still dragging Shannon down the hall. "No."  
  
"Then I suppose I will have to teach you a lesson." And with that he pushed her in to an old class room that looked to be abandon. "Ill let you think about it."  
That's it so fan I'm sorry that it took so long and that its kind of short but enjoy. 


	4. Helping the twins

First of all let me apologize for my spelling and grammar errors I now realize that I really need to pay attention to my spell check on the computer. Please read 'Story for alli', 'Story for Alli the Sequel', 'Snapes Niece', Snapes Niece two' Oh yes sorry Mrs. Rifienberick I'm putting you through shame right now. Oh yes I didn't have Hermione have a crush on George because he is mine. And because I put him with someone else in my other story's, but either way its cute just change the name. On ward Watson!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Shannon owns herself. PS.  
  
Shannon ran to the door of the class room and tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. Her hands where red from the attempts and tears where starting to fall, Why would he do this to her, why couldn't he leave her alone. There was nothing she could do but wait until Malfoy returned. Slowly she walked to the hard wood desk crawled up upon it and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-Mean while-  
  
"I think the pink thing in that large jar might do something." Said George as he picked it up off the shelf and headed towards the cauldron.  
  
"I don't think you should add that, you don't know what it will do." Hermione said while stirring the mixture.  
  
"My dear, dear Hermione" Fred said putting a hand on her shoulder. "How are we supposed to show you how to have fun if you are so narrow minded?"  
  
"I think that Hermione should do the honors and add this thing to out potion." George said unscrewing the large jar and handing it to her.  
  
"I agree" Fred stated nudging her forward to George.  
  
This is for you Fred she thought as she stuck her hand into the jar to grab what looked to be a mix of pink squid and lobster and threw it into the mix. The Potion turned to a clear liquid.  
  
"Who are we going to test this on?" George asked as he poured the liquid into a small glass.  
  
"Shouldn't you try it on a rat or something first?" Hermione said nervously while watching George fill up more glasses.  
  
"Nah, we don't test on animals." George said finishing up.  
  
"The only rat we test on is Malfoy." Fred said with a smirk. "Thanks for helping us Herm maybe you have potential after all see you later."  
  
"Bye." Hermione said watching the Twins leave (actually she was watching Fred's ass but who could blame her?) She walked out of the room when she heard ten faint chimes of a grandfather clock. Hermione rubbed her eyes and headed up the stairs to her bed. She walked into the common room and was about to head up to bed when a hand stopped her.  
  
I realize this is a short chapter but I felt like this was a good place to stop. There isn't a lot of Shannon but I promise next chapter I will make up for it. I'm pretty sure my spelling is a lot better I used spell check but if its not blame is on Microsoft word. Oh yes I went on fanfiction and saw a really good story called Sober read it and get pissed off like me because the author wont finish it other then that all I can say is I will continue sorry it took so long and good bye! 


	5. Finding Shannon

Irish Charm Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it but thanks for checking. Please read Story for Alli one and two as well as Snapes niece one and two. I apologize for all spelling errors as well as punctuation. I have the spell check on but sometimes it likes to replace the words which leads to grammar mistakes, so what I am trying to say is I know don't tell me. And to every one with Trichotillomainia there is hope! (If you don't know what it is then ignore message)  
  
On with the story  
  
She walked into the common room and was about to head up to bed when a hand stopped her. Hermione whirled around to find a very worried looking Ron and a tired Harry.  
  
"Have you seen Shannon?" Ron said quickly.  
  
"I saw her a while ago with Malfoy I was going to tell you but I got side tracked." Hermione responded.  
  
"With Malfoy? And you said not to worry Harry, Hermione how could you not have told us this earlier?"  
  
"Calm down Ron Im sure nothing is wrong she is probably taking a walk." Harry cut in before Ron could attack Hermione.  
  
"I can come with you to look for her if it will calm you down right Harry." Hermione said nudging Harry.  
  
'Yeah sure." Harry said straitening out his robe "Can I get dressed first?"  
  
"No, we have to go" and with that Ron was gone.  
  
"I haven't seen him that worked up about anything but spiders." Hermione said taking after Ron.  
  
"Wait up!" Harry said running to up to her. "Well he likes her."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah Ron was telling me earlier."  
  
"Well if that's true then things should get interesting."  
  
"Why is that"?  
  
"You'll see, but first lets find out where Ron went." They spotted Ron at the end of a long hall that had no pictures on it.  
  
"Where did you see then go?" Ron asked Hermione while looking at a old staircase that led down stairs.  
  
"They went down the stairs by the library."  
  
"Well we aren't to far from the library and I'm sure they lead to the same thing."  
  
-Mean while-  
  
"I have been stuck here for over three hours." Shannon whispered sitting on the ground near the door. "Help, Please help me, can anyone hear me?" She went back and sat on the desk. "This is hopeless. I will just have to wait until he returns."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Ron said  
  
"Hear what?" his friends said simultaneously  
  
"I could have sworn I heard someone." Ron took off running down the hall to the classroom where Shannon was.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go." Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm. They all ran down to where Ron was. Behind the rusty steal door they could hear some crying.  
  
"Shannon is that you?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Yeah", *Sniff* "Ron?"  
  
"Hold on!" Ron blasted the door open and ran inside along with Harry and Hermione. "What happen to you?"  
  
"Malfoy happened." Shannon said looking down.  
  
"That's sick. Harry said in disgust "Look at the bruises on your arm."  
  
"Malfoy will pay for this" Ron said under his breath. "I swear he will."  
  
Sorry it took so long. Did you like it? I hope so Im sorry for Malfoy lovers I made him evil I know tell me what you want to see? I'll write soon. 


	6. Discovery and suffering

Irish Charm chapter 6  
  
Suffering and discovery  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Read Snapes Niece Snapes Niece Two Story for Alli Story for Alli the sequal And any other story you might find interesting I'd Like to thank all my reviewers (the few the loyal.)  
  
"Lets get you to fixed up first." Hermione said helping Shannon to infirmary.  
  
"I would have never thought that He would go that low." Harry said following the girls.  
  
"You do know that you can't just go out and smash Malfoy's brains in the next time you spot him." Hermione warned Ron. "This is going to take planning."  
  
"Hermione this is so unlike you, I thought you would go off and tell the first professor you came across." Ron replied.  
  
"We can do that later but for now I want to try something new, sneaky."  
  
"Honestly you have got to stop spending so much time with Fred and George."  
  
"Speaking of Fred and George."  
  
1 Hour later  
  
"Come on Crabbe, No, wrong way we are not going to eat now. We are going to that class room down the hall I discovered the other day." Malfoy said trying to keep Crabbe from going to the dinning hall.  
  
"I thought I found it." Goyle mumbled.  
  
"Of course not dope, I find everything you should know that." Malfoy snapped. "There is a little piece of business I have to attend to first." He said slyly as he came to the class room's door. "Watch and learn guy's this is how you get girls." He said getting his wand out and doing the unlocking charm. He bust through the door making a dramatic entrance "Shannon my love I'm home are you ready to leave?" He sang.  
  
"Um, I don't see any girls." Goyle said around the room to make sure he was right.  
  
"Damn them." Malfoy spat "I bet that Weasly found her."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Crabbe asked looking up at Malfoy as Egor looked at Dr. Frankenstein when the monster was born. (lame I know but I thought the analogy was cool.)  
  
"I don't know, but I know he will pay." Malfoy said accidentally closing the door on Crabbe.  
  
Short I know but I wanted this scene to be it self I know it took a long time to update feel free to hit me. I need some on to help me with Grammatical and punctuation errors. I use spell check but some times they are stupid too. I hope you enjoy. 


End file.
